Married Their Mr Perfect
by Ambiguous Girl
Summary: Saat seorang Buruk rupa menikahi Lelaki sempurna, dan inilah kisahnya. Chanchen and other
1. Chapter 1

**S** uasana disebuah kamar itu sangatlah sibuk, banyak orang berlalu lalang kesana kemari sambil meneriaki satu orang nama, _Kim Jongin_. Diawal suasana kamar itu sangatlah tenang dan terkesan dipenuhi rasa bahagia, tetapi saat-saat itu langsung berganti dengan kepanikan, saat satu orang itu kabur di hari pernikahannya sendiri.

Ya, hari ini adalah pernikahannya Kim Jongin dengan seorang CEO muda sebuah agensi musik, Park Chanyeol. Jongin adalah seorang model majalah yang sesekali ikut Runaway, pasangan yang sangat cocok, yang satu tampan dan yang satu cantik. Tapi, itu tidak akan pernah terjadi karena nyatanya, kini Kim Jongin pergi dari hari pernikahannya.

"Joon, kau benar tidak tahu Jongin kemana?," Tanya Sang Ibunda dari Kim Jongin, pada kakak lelaki tertua keluarga Kim itu, Joonmyeon pun menggeleng sambil memasang wajah bersalahnya, sang Ibu terlihat semakin kacau, hingga akhirnya sebuah dering telpon miliknya berdering menandakan pesan masuk yang mengatakn bahwa Jongin sudah ditemukan.

Seluruh keluarga itupun mulai berlari menuju tempat Jongin berada, yaitu diatas gedung ini, tidak Jongin tidak berniat bunuh diri kok. Ia hanya ada sesuatu yang ingin ia sampaikan pada Ibunya.

Ya, walaupun tadi yang berjalan menuju atap banyak orang, kini yang hanya bisa berbincang dengan Jongin hanya sang Ibu,

"Jongin, cepat kembalilah, kau ingin membuat Ibu gila?,"

"Ibu, aku tidak mau menikah dengannya, aku masih ingin hidup bebas, nikahkan saja ia dengan yang lain,"

"Siapa? Park Chanyeol akan dinikahkan dengan siapa, Jong?,"

"Siapa saja asal jangan aku, aku tidak mau Bu,"

"Lalu kenapa saat diawal kau menerimanya, dan mau pergi kencan dengannya jika berakhir seperti ini?,"

"Ya karena saat itu ada sesuatu yang membuatku mau berkencan dengannya, pokonya aku tak mau menikahnya dengannya, Bu,"

"Jongin, Ibu Mohon..,"

"Ah! Nikahkan saja Dia dengan Kak Jongdae,"

"Jongin!,"

"Kenapa? Jongdae kan lebih tua dariku, lalu ia seperti manusia yang tidak akan pernah menikah, bahkan ia tidak punya teman pria, Bu,"

"Jongin jaga ucapanmu,"

"Atau jangan-jangan Jongdae seorang Lesbi? Karena setau ku ia tak pernah membawa teman prianya,"

"Kim Jongin!,"

"Ibu, ini adalah kesempatan bagus untuk Jongdae,"

"Ibu tahu, tapi apakah Park Chanyeol bersedia menikah dengan Jongdae?,"

"Dandani Jongdae sepertiku, Bu,"

"Jongin..,"

"Kumohon..,"

* * *

" **A** pa maksudmu mengganti Jongin menjadi Jongdae?!," teriak Sang Kepala keluarga dari keluarga Kim pada istrinya,

"Jongin sangat tidak ingin, dan juga aku pikir umur Jongdae sudah cukup matang untuk menikah..,"

"Tidak dengan cara seperti ini,"

"Lalu dengan cara seperti apa? Apa kau sadar ia tidak pernah membawa teman prianya ke rumah? Aku takut ia-,"

"HEntikan omong kosongmu, Jongdae bukanlah gadis yang seperti itu,"

"Lalu kenapa sampai sekarang ia masih seperti itu?,"

"Kau hanya akan membuat hatinya Sakit..,"

"Aku tidak ada cara lain."

Tanpa disadari semua obrolan itu, terdengar oleh sang pemilik nama Kim Jongdae, ya keluarga Kim memiliki 3 orang anak, Kim Joonmyeon, Kim Jongdae, dan Kim Jongin. Diantara ketiganya Jongdae lah yang paling sederhana, ia hanya seorang pekerja di toko bunga miliknya dan salah satu teman lamanya, dan di malam hari ia akan menjadi seorang cashier di sebuah mini market dekat rumahnya, ia memang seorang Sarjana Desain Interior, tapi Bukankah seorang sarjana desain adalah seorang _Freelancer_? Ya, begitulah Kim Jongdae.

Jika kau melihat kesempurnaan didiri Kim Jongin kau akan melihat sebaliknya di diri Kim Jongdae, dan ia mengakuinya sendiri. Saat itu mereka berdua sedang berjalan bersama membeli es krim, semua orang menatap keduanya, lebih tepatnya Jongin, sedangkan Jongdae, ia berjalan layaknya bayangan dari Kim Jongin, saat ditempat es krim, sang pemilikpun berkata ia akan menggratiskan es krim milik Jongin tapi tidak dengan Jongdae.

Tuhan, se-rasis itukan manusia dengan wanita cantik dan tidak?

Saat itu, Jongdae secara perlahan mengakui bahwa ia hanyalah Asap Bus kota sedangkan Jongin, sebuah berlian. Dan kini di hari penting Jonginpun, Jongdae hanya mengenakan dress seadanya, dengan rambut panjangnya yang selalu ia cepol. Terkadang diri Jongdae bagai tak terlihat diantar keluarganya, seperti tadi, apakah ada yang menemukan Jongdae saat mereka semua sibuk dengan Jongin, tidak, tidak ada sama sekali. Tapi, Jongdae mendengar setiap kata yang terucap dari sang adik, Ibu, dan juga Ayahnya.

* * *

 **A** ku tahu aku jelek, tapi bisakah mereka tidak memandang sebelah mata padaku?

Kini walau terpaksa, aku duduk didepan cermin rias, dua orang wanita mendadaniku dengan teliti, mereka memoles wajahku dengan sangat rapih, agar sedikit mirip Jongin, hingga akhirnya mau setebal apapun make-up ini tidak akan ada satupun angle wajahku yang mirip dengan Jongin. Hingga sebuah tangan hinggap dipundakku,

"Paman,"

"Dae, kenapa kau cantik sekali hari ini?,"

"Benarkah? Ah terima kasih Paman, apakah Paman ingin terus melihatku berdandan seperti ini?,"

"Tidak, Paman lebih suka dengan wajah sehari-harimu, kau terlihat lebih indah saat itu,"

"Aku tahu, makanya aku jarang sekali memakai hal seperti ini,"

"Maafkan paman..,"

"Bukan salah Paman,"

"Jika Paman memiliki keberanian, mungkin kau tidak akan seperti ini,"

"Apa maksud Paman? Sudahlah, dengan adanya Paman disisiku selamanyapun aku sangat bahagia, walaupun aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya,"

"Paman berjanji untuk selalu berada disisimu, Dae,"

"terima kasih, Paman."

Ya, walaupun kedua orang tuaku masih hidup, aku terlalu dekat dengan Pamanku sejak aku kecil, bahkan aku sempat ingin menjadi anaknya Paman Jungmoo saja, tapi Paman bilang itu tidak bisa terjadi, ia bilang itu akan membuat hati Ayah sakit.

Masih memandang cermin didepanku, akupun mengerjapkan mataku, hingga segalanya berjalan dengan cepat, saat tanganku digenggam oleh Ayah menuju wajah terkejut Chanyeol, dan diakhir dengan tepuk tangan meriah dari para penonton, untung pendeta tidak meminta kami berdua berciuman, jika iya, aku tidak tahu harus melakukan apa. Aku yakin, Chanyeol sangat membenciku saat ini, sudahlah aku juga kelak tidak akan sering-sering bertemu dengannya, tujuan dari pernikahan ini hanya untuk urusan bisnis saja, tidak lebih.

Kini, dihadapanku sudah duduk Sang Suamiku, ia tidak memperlihatkan sedikitpun ekspresi wajahnya, ia berwajah datar, berbeda dengan saat dia di altar.

"Chanyeol-sii,"

"…,"

"Izinkan aku bercerita, kejadian hari ini murni bukan kemauanku. Aku tahu kau ingin menikah dengan Jongin bukan Jongdae, tapi Jongin bilang ia tidak mau menikah denganmu, ia bilang ia masih ingin merasakan bebasnya hidup. Lalu, kedua orang tuaku menganggapku seorang Lesbi, tapi nyatanya tidak, aku tidak mencintai wanita aku sangat menyukai lelaki, tetapi lelaki itu sudah pergi jauh. Chanyeol-ssi, aku tidak tahu apakah kau sudi tinggal serumah denganku, tapi yang pasti aku akan tetap tinggal di rumah kecilku, karena itu sangat dekat dengan tempat kerjaku. Aku berharap tidak ada surat cerai diantara kita,"

"Kau tidak ingin bercerai denganku? Kenapa?,"

"Karena aku hanya ingin menikah sekali saja,"

"Kau menyukaiku kan?,"

"Terserahlah, tapi jika kau sudah menemukan cinta sejatimu kelak, nikahi saja ia, tapi jangan ceraikan aku,"

"Kau gila?,"

"Ya, AKu gila. Menjadi puteri dari keluarga ini saja sudah membuatku Gila,"

"baiklah, jika ada sesuatu hal pastikan berbicara padaku dahulu,"

"Ya, Pasti,"

"Dan, Jongdae?,"

"Ya?,"

"apapun yang terjadi, ingatlah, aku kini suamimu."

* * *

 **M** enjalani keseharianku seperti biasanya, dengan rambut acak-acakan dan kaos kebesaran milik _nya_ , aku selalu membiasakan bangun pagi, karena ada yang pernah mengatakan bahwa jika kau bangun pagi berarti hidupmu akan bahagia. Sambil menyeduh kopi, aku memandang sebuah lukisan dua orang berpelukan dari arah belakang, aku selalu mengingat _nya_ , ya bahkan aku merasakan sosoknya disebelahku, selalu berjalan bersamaku.

Tapi, apa daya ia telah pergi, ke tempat yang jauh lebih nyaman disbanding di sisiku. Pagi ini aku tidak memiliki jadwal, hanya pergi ke toko bungaku menanyakan apakah ada barang yang kurang jika tidak sudah aku tidak melakukan apapun lagi. Dan juga, entah kenapa pagi ini terasa lebih membosankan dari pagi biasanya.

Dering ponsel membuatku mendesah kesal dan mulai berjalan menuju ponsel sialan itu, aku memang bodoh, semalam aku menaruh begitu saja ponsel itu di samping televise. Itu adalah pesan masuk dari Ibu, isinya klise, menanyakan kabarku dan juga Chanyeol, _heol_ , aku bersumpah, ini pasti saran dari Pamanku, aku tidak membenci Ibuku, tapi terkadang ia terlalu sering membela Jongin, adik sempurnaku.

Tak lama, terdengar suara bel didepan sana, aku pikir itu pasti Jiyoung, ah Jiyoung bodoh, padahal ia tahu kunci apartemen ini, tapi tetap saja menekan bel.

"Jiy-,"

"Kim Jongdae?,"

Bukanlah Jiyoung yang ada didepanku saat ini tetapi, seorang wanita cantik berambut panjang, aku tidak tahu siapa wanita itu tapi, ia begitu cantik.

"Ya?," jawabku kikuk sambil menatap wanita itu, Wanita itupun tersenyum manis, dan mulai menjulurkan lengan kanannya,

"Aku Byun Baekhyun, asisten pribadi dari Tuan Park, dan maksud kedatanganku kemari adalah untuk meminta Nyonya Kim datang ke kantor kami siang nanti," jelas wanita itu, Baekhyun, dengan sangat sopan, ahh ternyata ada wanita yang sama sempurnanya dengan Jongin.

"Untuk apa?," tanyaku lalu mulai menatap bingung Baekhyun,

"Siang nanti akan ada acara makan siang dengan salah satu investor asing, dan beliau ingin bertemu dengan istri baru Tuan Park,"

"Ah begitu, baiklah nanti siang aku akan kesana, jika boleh tau tepatnya jam berapa?,"

"jam 11 siang ku mohon anda sudah di kantor kami, Nyonya,"

"Baiklah, sampai berjumpa disana byun-ssi,"

"Ya, kalau begitu Saya pamit dulu,"

"Iya, Semoga harimu menyenangkan, Byun-ssi~!,"

"Kau juga."

Sebuah acara makan siang, gaun seperti apa yang cocok? Aku sangat buruk dalam urusan _fashion_ , apakah aku harus menghubungi Jiyoung, tapi aku tidak yakin ia aka nada waktu siang nanti, tapi apa salahnya mencoba, dengan segera akupun kembali akan mengambil ponselku, hingga seseorang telah masuk ke apartemenku, panjang umur sekali Jiyoung ini, kini lelaki tampan yang berusia cukup lebih tua dariku itupun sudah berdiri dengan cengiran bodohnya itu.

"Ji, bisakah kau membantuku?," tanyaku lalu berjalan menghampirinya, iapun mengerutkan keningnya, seperti aneh mendengar aku meminta bantuan darinya, karena memang aku jarang sekali meminta bantuan pada Jiyoung, "Tentu, membantu apa?," jawab Jiyoung lalu mulai berjalan ke arah kulkas, "Bantu aku memilih pakaian yang tepat untuk acara makan siang yang formal," tuturku hingga membuatnya terbentur atap kulkas, seburuk itukah permohonanku Ji? Haha.

"Huh? Pakaian? Kenapa bertanya padaku?,", Tanya Jiyoung lalu membalik badannya kearahku, kini di tangannya sudah ada satu es rasa buah yang panjang, secara gampang Jiyoungpun memotong dua bagian e situ, dan memberikan bagian yang bawahnya kepadaku,

"Ini masih terlalu pagi untuk es, Ji," marahku lalu memukul kepala Jiyoung dengan es ini, walaupun tidak bereaksi yang berlebihan tetap saja, terlihat kesal di wajahnya, "Aku tidak perduli, jadi kembali ke awal kenapa kau memintaku untuk memilih pakaian untuk acara seperti itu?," Tanya Jiyoung lalu menatap tepat kepadaku, aku pun hanya menghela nafas, sambil tersenyum pahit padanya, aku terlalu sakit untuk mengatakn ini, tapi aku harus, karena aku seduah berjanji untuk menjadi gadis yang lebih kuat dari sebelumnya,

"Karena _Seunghyun_ bilang, kau memiliki selera _Fashio_ nyang lebih baik dari siapapun."

* * *

 **C** hoi Seunghyun, seorang lelaki tampan yang berhasil mencairkan hati beku Kim Jongdae, lelaki jangkung yang kini sudah bahagia di alam lain, yang orang lain bilang pasti lebih indah dan damai disbanding di bumi. Lelaki itu adalah satu-satunya lelaki yang berhasil membuat Jongdae merasa bahwa Jongdae adalah perempuan yang cantik dan juga sempurna, tidak tidak, jongdae tidak sempurna, dan akan menjadi sempurna jika ada Seunghyun disisinya, karena Seunghyun lah yang membuat diri Jongdae Sempurna.

Jika menurut Jiyoung ada satu lirik lagu yang mendukung pasangan itu, lirik itu berbunyi,

" _Kuingin Dia yang sempurna, untuk diriku yang biasa_."

Ya itulah kata Jiyoung, sambil terus menggoda Jongdae yang sudah berwajah merah. Jongdae tidak marah, ia hanya malu, ayolah kapan semua teman-teman kekasih tampannya itu berhenti menggoda Jongdae?

Tapi, Jongdae senang, karena setiap ia berkumpul dengan teman-teman Seunghyun, Jongdae merasa memiliki teman yang begitu setia ada di sisinya, ah Jongdae sangat bahagia. Seperti saat keempat teman Seunghyun ikut kencan piknik Jongdae dengan Seunghyun, mereka merecok dan juga merusak acara kencan romantis yang sudah Seunghyun susun sedemikian rupa, tapi taka pa karena kehadiran empat orang itu, menambah memori manis dan indah untuk Jongdae.

Mereka ada Jiyoung, Youngbae, Seungri, dan juga Daesung, ah versi lelakinya Minzy 2NE1, mereka semua memang memiliki wajah yang garang tapi tidak dengan kelakukan bodohnya, jika dihadapan Jongdae mereka akan bertransformasi menjadi lelaki-lelaki bodoh yang sudah tidak punya urat malu, dan mereka bilang urat malu mereka putus saat Senghyun berani berkata bahwa Seunghyun menyukai seseorang dan berencana untuk menjadikannya kekasih. Jongdae sempat bingung dengan penuturan itu, hingga akhirnya Daesung bilang, bahwa dari kelima sahabat itu, Seunghyun adalah yang paling tidak bisa menyukai wanita, dan mereka semua kaget saat dengan lantang Seunghyun mengatakan bahwa mencintai Jongdae dan ingin menjadikan Jongdae sebagai kekasihnya, dan ya begitulah mereka membantu Seunghyun dengan berbagai cara agar bisa mendapatkan hati Kim Jongdae, dengan berbagai cara.

Tapi, takdir berkata lain, saat itu hari senin kelam itu, kota Seoul terus diguyur Hujan, tapi tidak membuat niat Seunghyun untuk datang menemui keluarga Jongdae, ia ingin membawa Hubungannya dengan Jongdae ke jenjang yang lebih serius. Tapi sudah dikatakan takdir begitu jahat pada Jongdae dan Seunghyun, sore itu secara cepat ada mobil yang melaju dengan cepat di depan mobil Seunghyun, yang otomatis membuat mobil seunghyun berhenti secara mendadak, dengan tak sadar dari arah kiri terdapat sebuah truk yang sedang melaju dengan kencang menuju mobil Seunghyun, jalan yang licin dan juga awan gelap, membuat tabrakan itu terjadi begitu tragis, cinta sejati milik dua insan hilang dan mati bersamaan dengan hembusan nafas terakhir miliki salah satu insannya.

Tak dapat berbuat apa-apa lagi, begitulah tragisnya cinta pertama dari seroang Kim Jongdae, dan setelah kejadian itu, Kim Jongdae tidak pernah mengenal cinta lagi, ia membirkan cintanya pergi bersama Seunghyun, pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh, hingga rasanya dengan segala kendaraan pun tidak bisa menuju tempat itu.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Cerita ini terinspirasi dari bukunya Dinda Yana yang judulnya itu, **When Miss Ugly Married Mr. Perfect** , sebenernya setengah ceritanya udah dibuat sebelum buku ka Dinda terbit, waktu masih bisa dibaca free di wattpad, tapi baru keberesin sekarang. Hope you enjoy this story~!_

 _xoxo_


	2. Chapter 2

Married With Their Mr. Perfect

Setelah menikah dengan seseorang yang luar biasa tidak membuat hidup Kim Jongdae berbeda, ia tetap menjadi si gadis sederhana yang menjual bunga.

Seperti saat ini dengan semangat yang biasanya, Jongdae melangkahkan kakinya menuju toko bunga miliknya, ia haya mengenakan gaun biru muda sederhana diatas lutut, rambutnya ia biarkan terurai yang sesekali akan terkibas jika terkena angin, ia terlihat begitu menawan, tapi sayang sebuah cincin yang melingkar di jari manis tangan kanannya menunjukkan bahwa gadis cantik itu sudah menjadi istri orang.

Sebuah toko bunga bernama _Bonjour_ sudah ada dihadapannya, sebuah toko bunga yang menjadi sumber kehidupannya, dan tak terasa kini Jongdae sudah berada di dalam toko bunga miliknya itu. Disana ada Yerim, salah satu yang membantunya di Bonjour,

"Selamat pagi, Jongdae,"

Sapa Yerim masih dengan membersihkan jendela kaca,

"Pagi kembali, Yerim." Jawab Jongdae lalu berjalan kebelakang kasir, ia mulai melihat daftar bunga yang sudah kosong dan akan dikirim siang nanti, ah Jongdae baru ingat,

"Yerim-ah?,"

"Ya?,"

"Siang nanti aku ada makan siang dengan Chanyeol, bisakah kau melihat saat barang-barang datang?,"

"Tentu, pulangnya bawa oleh-oleh ya?,"

"Iya, kau mau apa?,"

"Es Krim, itu terdengar menggiurkan,"

"Baiklah."

Setelah percakapan singkat itu kini kedua gadis itu mulai sibuk dengan kerjaan mereka masing-masing, hanya ada beberapa pelanggan yang datang ke toko bunga itu, tapi hanya satu yang tidak disadari kedua gadis Kim itu, sedari tadi ada beberapa orang yang memotret setiap gerak gerik Kim Jongdae.

Makan siangpun tiba, dengan cepat Jongdae pamit kepada Yerim, Jongdae menggunakan Taksi untuk menuju perusahaan Chanyeol, gaun yang tadi pagi ia kenakan tidak ia ganti, karena Jiyoung bilang Jongdae terlhat menawan dengan warna biru, setiba di perusahaan sang suami, Jongdae bisa melihat seberapa kaya seorang Park Chanyeol, Jongdae pun berjalan masuk ke gedung pencakar langit itu, hinga ia melihat Byun Baekhyun yang sedang terlihat membereskan pakaiannya didekat lift, segera saja Jongdae mendekati gadis cantik itu, dan tanpa pikir panjang kini Jongdae sudah berada disebelah Park Chanyeol, keduanya menyantap makan siang dengan seksama, hingga sebuah suara menginterupsi kegiatan itu, salah satu wartawan terlihat menerobos masuk keruangan tersebut, ia bisa melihat beberapa pengaman mencoba menarik kembali si wartawan tapi tidak bisa, hingga sang wartawan itu menghampiri Jongdae dan memberikan sebuah amplop cokelat, setelah itu wartawan itupun mengangkat topinya dan pergi dengan sendirinya, dengan cekatan Chanyeol mengambil amplop cokelat itu, padahal Jongdae yakin pasti amplop itu untuk Jongdae.

Kejadian yang cukup menegangkan, dan juga aneh, karena diawal ia bertemu Baekhyun yang sedikit gugup dan canggung, Chanyeol yang ah tidak chanyeol yang angkuh adalah hal biasa, lalu yang terakhir adalah kejadian si wartawan tadi. Tapi tak apa makan siang gratis tadi membuat Jongdae biasa menyimpan uang makan siangnya hari itu.

Setelah acara itu Jongdae kemabli ke toko bunganya, ia bisa melihat Yerim yang sedang merangkai bunga sambil mendengarkan musik, Jongdae juga tidak lupa dengan es krim untuk Yerim, karena mana bisa Jongdae lupa pesanan adik manisnya itu.

"Yerim-ah, biar aku yang lanjutkan,"

"Waah, kau sudah kembali, ini,"

"Iya, itu es krim mu ada diatas meja kasir,"

"Baiklah, ohiya bagaimana makan siangmu?,"

"Baik, makananya enak sekali,"

"Tentu saja enak, lalu bagaimana suamimu?,"

"Seperti biasanya, tidak ada yang berubah, dan-,"

"Ah! Tadi ada paket untukmu, tunggu biar kuambilkan dulu,"

"Paket apa?,"

"Sebuah amplop cokelat, entahlah aku tidak berani membukanya,"

"Ya sudah simpan saja dulu."

Kehidupan yang sangat biasa, walaupun tidak terlalu banyak pekerjaan tapi tetap saja lelah sekali rasanya kegiatan hari milik Jongdae.

Dengan membawa amplop cokelat di lengannya, Jongdae pun berjalan menuju halte bis dekat tokonya, sambil menunggu bis miliknya datang, ia mulai membuka amplop itu, isinya sepertinya hanya foto-foto saja, tapi foto itu tidak biasa-biasa saja, objek yang ada di foto itu adalah suami sah Jongdae dan juga gadis sempurna selain Jongin, ya itu adalah Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang sedang bercumbu di ruang kantor milik Chanyeol, sepertinya foto itu diambil beberapa waktu yang lalu karena foto selanjutnya menunjukkan banyaknya kegiatan intim yang keduanya lakukan, bahkan ia bisa dengan jelas mengingat pakaian yang mereka kenakan di foto terakhir, itu adalah pakaian yang dikenakan keduanya hari tadi, ah apa yang sebenarnya sedang Jongdae hadapi.

Dengan lemas Jongdae kembali memasukan foto-foto itu, ia mencoba tersenyum walaupun rasa sakit terasa dihatinya, tapi pikiran siapa dirinya bagi Park Chanyeol terlintas dipikirannya, iapun tertawa hambar lalu mulai mengiyakannya, memangnya siapa aku bagi Park Chanyeol, kini dengan tangan yang bergetar Jongdae mengelap air mata yang terus keluar dari matanya, walaupun ia tahu itu akan memakan waktu yang lama.

…

 _HEADLINE NEWS_

 _Gaya berpakaian istri CEO muda Park Chanyeol mencuri perhatian publik?_

[ photo ]

[ photo ]

[ photo ]

 _Dengan gaun sederhana, wajah manis milik Kim Jongdae terpancar dengan anggunnya, ditambah sebuah senyuman yang tidak pernah lepas dari bibir mungilnya. Sebuah anugerah Tuhan yang sangat sayang untuk dilewatkan, jika belum dimiliki maukah kau memiliki Kim Jongdae?_

Sebuah berita itu membuat ponsel Jongdae berdering beriringan, yang menjadi alarm dipagi liburnya. Dengan perlahan Jongdae pun mengambil ponselnya dan ia bisa melihat banyak notifikasi di ponselnya, iapun kaget saat Yerim menelponnya pagi-pagi,

"Jongdae-ya!,"

"Ada apa yerim?,"

"Kau masuk portal berita terbesar korea,"

"Korea utara maksudmu?,"

"Tentu saja selatan bodoh, cepat kau cari tahu sendiri,"

"Memangnya aku ini siapa?,"

"Istri CEO muda kesukaan korea dan juga si gadis berpakaian sederhana,"

"Apasih,"

"Yasudah, aku cek dulu,"

"Cepatlah!."

Tapi sebelum Jongdae membuka situs itu, sebuah suara lelaki membuat kegiatan gadis itu terhenti, dengan cepat ia turun dari ranjangnya, ia bisa melihat Chanyeol dengan gaya yang berantakan sudah berdiri di ruang tamu apartemennya, Jongdae yang melihatnyapun terkejut karena darimana lelaki itu tahu password apartemennya, tunggu apakah ia salah satu teman Jiyoung dan Seunghyun tapi Jongdae tidak pernah melihatnya,

"Apa kau mendapat amplop cokelat seperti kemarin siang?,"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan sih?,"

"Jawab saja!,"

"tidak, kan langsung kau ambil dari hadapanku,"

"Baiklah, lalu kenapa kau menangis kemarin malam di halte bis dekat tokomu?,"

"Ah kemarin malam, kemarin tanpa sengaja aku merindukan Seunghyun, iya aku merinduknnya,"

"benarkah?,",

"Tentu saja, aku ini sangat sayang padanya jadi aku terkadang suka menangisinya,"

"Benar kau tidak mendapat amplop cokelat kan?,"

"Tentu saja tidak, memangnya apa isi amplop itu? Sebuah surat tanah kah?,"

"Bukan, bukan hal yang penting,"

"Oh, yasudah, ohiya omong-omong kau dapat darimana passwordku?,"

"…..,"

"Kenapa tidak kau jawab?,"

"dari Ibunya Seunghyun,"

"Apa?!."

..

 **TBC**

Maaf kalau, update nya lama, biasa balada mahasiswa tingkat 1, banyak banget urusan di Real Life-nya, maaf kalau jelek, namanya juga orang yang biasanya disuruh ngitung eh malah ada keinginan nulis cerita berchapter.

before that, makasih yang udah fav, follow, bahkan comments, makasih banyak!

XOXO


	3. Bukan Update-an ))):

Hai gaays ,

Masih ada yang inget cerita iniii?

Maaf yah aku tetiba ilang, di chapt terakhir juga udah sedikit curhat kenapa ilangnya (tpi sekarang aku bukan maba lagi ko, tpi ttp punya waktu kosong pas libur doang)

dan sekarang ditambah laptop aku 100% mati ))))): padahal semua draft ff aku ada diisituuu, kalau mau nyala lagi harus nyari chargeran yg bisa masuk )))):

Sebenernya bisa sih tetep dilanjut ff nya, tapi EYD bakal ancur parah, typonya juga bakalan banyaak (ofc sikami nulis di hp), dan kekurangan lainnya.

Kalau mau dilanjut bilang yaak, kalau gak pun ya tak dilanjutkan sama aku,

Dan aku minta maaf sebesar-besarnya atas ini semua huhuhuhu ))):

ambigous human


End file.
